Of Roses, Ballets, and Valentine's Day
by Kohaku no Hime
Summary: Written for PurpleWildcat2010. She had once thought that Valentine's Day was overrated and juvenile, but if Yugi did something like this every year then Anzu would welcome the holiday with open arms. Post series, Peachshipping fluff.


_A while back PurpleWildcat2010 earned a request by reviewing my stories and by offering critical advice nearly every time. Out of the topics she asked for, my bunnies earnestly liked this one best and so they began writing it. I've actually been done with this for the better part of a month, but I decided it would be better to post this on Valentine's Day :D_

_Post series (like, talking MAJORLY. It doesn't follow the timeline of my other stories) and leave reviews if you can; be prepared for a MAJOR WAFF (warm and fuzzy feeling) overload. PurpleWildcat2010, thank you for everything and I hope you like this!_

* * *

She'd used to like Valentine's Day when she had been so much younger. Getting cards from friends, as well as receiving Valentine's Day themed gifts, was something to look forward to every year. Then there was the whole routine where she and the other girls would gush over the cutest guy in class, and that had always made her holiday seem special.

But then she'd gotten older and slightly more mature and she'd realized that the holiday was too gaudy. The cheesy pick-up lines on the cards were one thing she tired of rather quickly (the number of times she had received cards such as, "Bee Mine" or "You're Beary Special" could not be counted), the stuffed animals were too immature, and the candy never lasted all that long; the same could be spoken of roses and balloons, too.

By the time she'd reached middle school she had outgrown the holiday. There were moments when she revisited it and still got the same gifts, but the enthusiasm was only partially felt and she decided that it was better to simply stop celebrating it altogether. Besides, it was about that time when she had begun to save her money so that she could go to New York and attend the dance school that would one day launch her dream of dancing on Broadway. She could not afford to buy cheap and over-priced gifts that would either get eaten or lost.

It wasn't that she was not a romantic at heart—Anzu would just as easily read a romance novel or watch a romantic comedy as she would watch Yugi or Jounouchi duel. She merely thought the holiday was a little overrated and clichéd.

The years in high school flew by in a blur (and really, she had no memories of being _in _school. Too many instances of saving the world from the next evil psychopath meant less school time) and eventually she found that she had gotten both a near-perfect GPA and a diploma—not to mention that her application to the dance school she had been dreaming of for years had sent an acceptance letter and she would be moving to New York to begin her dancing career in a few short months.

When she arrived in New York she had initially been overwhelmed by the tall buildings and the bustle of the city, but it had not taken long before she had adjusted and continued to learn; in just a year she was already a part of minor performances that the school sponsored.

Every year on Valentine's Day Anzu would get cards from home sent in the mail. Jounouchi knew just how much the store-bought cards annoyed her and therefore sent her the cheesiest one he could find (one year, when he could not find anything, Jounouchi made her a card. "Roses are red, violets are blue, Sugar is sweet and you are too" had honestly made her grimace). Honda was slightly more considerate, usually sending generic candies that had nothing to do with Valentine's Day. Even Ryou and Otogi sent her a few things, also distinctly non-Valentine Day related; Mai sometimes sent her a bottle of her favorite perfume and a note of apology for Jounouchi's accompanying card.

Yugi, though, never sent her anything. In fact, in all the time she had known the shorter teen he had never done anything for her involving Valentine's Day.

It had never bothered her, however. Anzu usually made it an option for her friends to get her anything for Valentine's Day, so the lack of gifts from Yugi never irked her in the slightest. It might have crossed her mind once or twice, but for the most part she did not truly care. He'd also had the Pharaoh resting in his soul at one point, so in a way Anzu was grateful that Yugi had never done anything for her; she was still ashamed to admit that she could not tell who she cared for more when she had been younger.

Two years later, she finally landed the big role in a ballet that would be showing on Valentine's Day. She was absolutely gushing when she sent out an email announcing her accomplishment back home. For once, Valentine's Day held a special meaning to her—the dream that had spurred her on in her childhood years was about to be accomplished. Although none of her friends could come they made her _swear_ she would tape the performance and send them copies.

When at last the day arrived and she found herself behind the giant red curtain, she found herself pinching her arm more than once to assure her that she was not dreaming; her hands had been trembling all that day and up to the hour before the ballet would begin. Mentally she went over everything, rehearsing the dance in her mind and performing each pirouette to perfection on the stage in her mind.

When the curtain went up and it was time for her to dance, she absolutely _flowed _with the music. Not one foot was out of place, not one stumble hindered her—this was what she had been working for and she would not allow it to be ruined. She could almost hear the wonder in the audience and it spurred her on; once she fancied that she saw a familiar head of tri-colored hair in the crowd, but she merely brushed it off. That had been a dream, and this was anything but the cyber world.

At last, regrettably, the ballet came to an end and she had to step off stage. She had enough time to catch her breath while the other dancers passed her by to step on stage, all of them whispering, "Well done," and "That was _spectacular_."

When it was her turn to step out on stage she went, almost gracefully flowing to her spot and smiling in the spotlight, her heart swelling as the audience rose to their feet to give her a standing ovation. A movement to her right made her head turn a fraction of an inch and then she found that she was outright staring as someone stepped onto the stage.

It was tradition to present the prima ballerina with a bouquet of roses. That was not what floored her; she had known that was coming, ever since she had been a young girl. It had been one of the main reasons she had wanted to become a dancer.

Nor was it the size of the bouquet either, glittering hearts mingled with the gorgeous red and white roses. That was not what made her mouth drop open; she'd seen prettier ones that did not have the whole Valentine's Day theme going for it.

It was the fact that _Yugi Mutou_ was the one carrying them, the bouquet easily a quarter of his size (_he isn't so short anymore…wow…) _as he walked to her that made her gasp. He _had _been in the audience…that tuxedo he was wearing was proof of that. She had not imagined it. And right then, all she could think was a disbelieving, _how did he get here?_

He presented the bouquet to her, his eyes practically glowing as he moved in front of her. His hands carefully held the large bouquet, making certain that he did not injure any of them; how he had managed to convince the stage manager to allow him to do this would forever remain a mystery to her.

Her blue eyes went automatically to the small, white card that was nestled between a red and white rose as Yugi stepped closer. The handwriting was Yugi's, just the right size to be able to read it without examining it closer; he'd done it on purpose, knowing that she would be on stage when she would read it. The message was a very simple question, one that asked a whole lot more than what was written on the card.

_Be mine?_

Yugi leaned in just a tad bit closer as he placed the roses in her hands, speaking just loud enough for her to hear him. "I've been planning this since I learned you were going to be a dancer, and it's just coincidence that it's today of all days," he murmured, his face turning pink. "Happy Valentine's Day, Anzu."

It had to be the cheesiest way to ask a girl out in the history of dating, but her eyes still began to water.

She had just enough restraint to wait until the curtain had descended in front of them before leaning over, roses and all, and kissing Yugi on the cheek. Predictably, the shorter man (not so short anymore, though, because he was up to her shoulder now) turned a very dark shade of red the moment she kissed him, but then he said hopefully, "I take it that means yes?"

She raised an eyebrow playfully at him. "What do you think?" she said with laughter in her voice, taking him by the hand as she led him further backstage. They had not truly gotten a chance to catch up since she had left Domino and there was a lot of it to do.

She had once thought that Valentine's Day was overrated and juvenile, but if Yugi did something like this every year Anzu Mazaki would gladly welcome the holiday with open arms.


End file.
